the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Playmobil: The Movie/Credits
Full credits for Playmobil: The Movie. Logos TBA Opening A Little Dragon 2.9 Films Holding Moritz Borman Morgen Studios Production In Association With DMG Entertainment TBA Closing TBA Crawl Art PLAYMOBIL THE MOVIE Story Head of Story Stephan Franck Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists Larry Leker Ethan Hegge Jeff Ranjo Sam Hood Frans Vischer Marka Bajic Fancia He Art TBA ON Animation Studios Head of Studio Olivier Rakoto VFX Supervisor Pascal Bertrand CG Supervisor Rachid Chikh Characters Supervisor Jeremy Ringard Editorial TBA Assets Modeling Artists TBA Modeling Artist Interns TBA Lookdev Artists TBA Rigging Artists TBA CG Generalists Miguel Gonzalez Gabrielle Allard Daniel Smith Previz Previz Artists TBA Additional Previz Artists TBA Technical Layout Technical Layout Supervisor Christian Petrescu Technical Layout Artists TBA Animation Animators TBA CFX CFX Supervisor Mathias Lachesnais CFX Artists TBA FX FX Supervisor Ahmad Ghourab FX Artists TBA Rendering-Lighting-Compositing Lighting-Compositing Artists TBA TD TBA Marketing and VR TBA IT Support Corporate Production TBA Corporate TBA Norman Studios Compositing Supervisor Romain Froment Compositing Artists TBA Saalgo Productions TBA 2.9 Film Holding Ltd. TBA On Brand and Licensing TBA Kaibou Studio VII Inc. Executive Producer Brice Garnier Vice President Chantal Desroches Financial Manager Colette Boutin Project Coordinator Lea Drainville-Mongeau Accounting Assistant Catherine Perusse-Daigneault Little Dragon Production Ltd. EBB Productions Mediawan Animation Pierre Antoine Capton Xavier Niel Matthieu Pigasse Guillaume Izabel Moritz Borman Production Producer Moritz Borman Co-Executive Producer Joshua Sussman Morgen Production GmbH CEO Axel Van Maydell Production Assistants Stefanie Schellenberg Carslen Kieckbusch Thanks to Bruno Van Maydell Joschika Van Maydell Julia van Maydell Annalena Schellenberg Martha Van Maydell Mercenaries Rendering with Guerilla Render Cyril Corvazier Rejane Pele Benjamin Legros Desert Blanc Element Sound Executive Sound Production KOUZ TBA Sound Editing Facility INSONIC Mixing Stage Creative Sound Foley Theatres Dame Augustine Cinephase Technicolor Visual Effects Digital District TBA Hiventy Digital Post-Production Difuze TBA Music TBA Recording Sessions Voices Director Karen Strassman TBA Credit Institutions TBA Bond TBA Cama Collection Account Management by Fintage Cam B.V. Insurances TBA Law Firms TBA Accounting Companies TBA SODEC Societe de Development Des Enterprises Cultureless - Quebec Sophie Labesse Pierre Paquette CAVCO With the Support of Canadian Audio-Visual Certification Office (CAVCO) International Sales and Distribution Lionsgate The Director Wishes to Thank TBA The Producers Wish to Thank Lino for this beautiful journey Geobra Marianne Albert Steffen Hopener Lars Wagner Peter Peter Ohegyi Peter Jaensch Michael Konzmann Gabriel Ladwein Lionsgate Helen Lee-Kim Wendy Reeds Jennifer Fattell Brent Jack Amy Wood Melissa Martinez Michael Fisk and the entire Lionsgate Sales and International Marketing Team StudioCanal Daidier Lupper Anna Marsh Hugh Spearing Stuart Henderson Lauren Hockings and the entire StudioCanal UK Team Jeremy ZAG Et Ses equips TBA Porsche Oliver Eidam Christina Seeanner Marcel Nusser Sebastian Hornung Aton Soumache Wishes to Thank TBA Dimitri Rassam Wishes to Thank Sa Famille pour son Soutien et infinite Patience Alexis Vonarb Wishes to Thank Nathalie, Arthaud et Virgile pour leur soutien et leur patience Special Thanks TBA Production Babies Elle Marius Augustin Liam Henri Simone Nael Ben Daphne Playmobil © 2019 2.9 Film Holding Ltd - Morgen Production GmbH Category:Credits